


Serendipity

by safiradh



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brooklyn!Blair, F/M, M/M, Teenage Drama, UES!Dan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/safiradh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan akan selalu menjadi pemuda Upper East Side dengan uang berlimpah, sedangkan Blair hanya gadis Brooklyn yang memandangnya dari kejauhan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gossip Girl © CW TV. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.

 

 

 

_Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl._

**.**

* * *

 

_Spotted: D dan C berada di Central Park, baru saja pulang dari liburan musim panas mereka di Eropa. Tampak intens sekali apa pun yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Orang bilang, yang terjadi di musim panas, tetap di musim panas. Siapa yang tahu ada rahasia lain yang tengah disembunyikan salah satunya._

* * *

.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dirimu. Kita memiliki musim panas yang sempurna dengan para gadis di Barcelona, dan tahu-tahu kau mengacaukan itu semua dan minta pulang."

Chuck Bass, putra milyuner pemilik hotel New York Palace, kini memandang bingung pemuda di hadapannya yang tampak tidak mendengarkan sama sekali. Dan Humphrey hanya memandang gelas kertas berisi kopi di tangannya dengan pandangan melamun. Chuck menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak, sepertinya dari tadi ia bicara dengan tembok. Kalau tidak ingat Dan sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil, mungkin Chuck sudah menendangnya ke jalanan saat ini.

"Daniel, apa kau bahkan mendengarkanku?"

Dan menghela napas dengan malas, matanya memandang Chuck sekilas, lalu kembali pada kopi yang masih utuh itu. Central Park di akhir musim panas ini tampak cukup lengang pagi hari ini, bukan suasana yang ia harapkan untuk dirusak Chuck yang masih terus-terusan memaksanya. Dan akhirnya mengedikkan bahu sambil menjawab. "Aku tidak mau membicarakan itu."

"Oke, kita bicarakan yang lain, asal jangan mendiamkanku begini."

Diabaikan oleh orang lain tidak ada dalam kamus Chuck Bass, tapi ini Dan Humphrey yang ia bicarakan. Dia bukan sekadar orang lain seperti kebanyakan. Selain fakta bahwa Dan adalah putra sulung dari Rufus Humphrey, vokalis band rock ternama yang sedang menjalani tur keliling dunia, dan Alison Humphrey, pelukis papan atas Manhattan—Dan adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa Chuck sebut sebagai teman.

Mereka serupa, sama-sama lahir dari kalangan sosialita yang memaksa mereka tumbuh menjadi seperti sekarang. Biasanya Chuck selalu bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Dan, apa yang dia inginkan, apa yang dia butuhkan, apa yang mengganggunya, apa yang membuatnya gembira—Chuck tahu semua kartu mati Dan. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

"Ayahmu sudah pulang dari Tokyo?" Dan berinisiatif membuka percakapan dengan masih tidak memandang Chuck. Suaranya terdengar jauh, seakan pikirannya tidak berada di sini. Chuck benci jika Dan sudah bersuara seperti itu.

Chuck hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Belum." Desisnya. "Apa ayahmu sudah pulang dari turnya?"

"Belum."

Karena itulah mereka sama.

Chuck berakhir dengan duduk di sebelah Dan tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Menghormati keinginan Dan yang sedang tidak ingin bicara. Apa pun itu maksudnya. Cukup sehari ia menyetujui permainan ini, besok sudah pasti ia akan kembali merecoki Dan dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Bisa-bisanya Dan merusak pesta kecil mereka di Barcelona dengan seenaknya minta pulang.

Chuck memang punya opsi untuk menolak dan membiarkan Dan seorang diri kembali ke New York.

Masalahnya, dia tidak bisa.

* * *

Tidak akan ada yang peduli pada eksistensi gadis itu. Ia hanya satu dari sekian ribu penduduk Brooklyn yang sedang bersantai di Central Park. Tidak ada yang spesial darinya. Rambut _brunette_ membosankan dengan tubuh terlalu kurus, pakaian yang tidak sesuai mode, _gadget_ ketinggalan zaman—orang-orang tidak akan repot-repot untuk memandang ke arahnya. Ia hanya gadis biasa.

Blair Waldorf menyeduh kopinya di tengah Central Park, duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada seorang diri. Ia menikmati momen-momen menenangkan seperti ini, hari yang cerah dan suasana yang rileks. Musim panas sebentar lagi berakhir, hal itu agak meresahkannya. Blair enggan harus kembali ke sekolah sebagai _junior_ , enggan bertemu lagi dengan para anak-anak Upper East Side yang sok itu. Ia ingin selamanya musim panas jika itu artinya tidak ada Constance Billard dan bisa menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan minum kopi di Central Park.

Dering di ponselnya menghentikan kegiatan minum kopinya.

Blair mengaduk-aduk tasnya untuk meraih ponsel itu. Matanya membelalak ketika membaca _blast_ yang masuk.

" _Oh. My. God_. Dan sudah kembali ke New York!"

Walau ia bukan gadis populer sosialita seperti kebanyakan anak-anak di sekolahnya, Blair adalah pembaca setia blog anonim bertitel Gossip Girl. Sumber informasinya yang paling akurat mengenai pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sudah ia lirik sejak kelas 9. Pemuda yang tidak terjangkau. _Completely out of her league_. Tapi Blair juga tidak bisa membuang begitu saja perasaan yang muncul ini.

Dan Humphrey berbeda dari pemuda Upper East Side yang ia tahu.

Apa pun itu, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berbeda.

Blair nyaris menyemburkan kopinya ketika membaca lanjutan _entry_ itu. "Dia di Central Park?!"

* * *

_Kau tahu, jarak antara pengagum rahasia dengan penguntit itu sangaaaat tipis. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum D itu tidak tersentuh. Masih berani mencoba mengunti—ups, mengejarnya, ladies?_

_Sepertinya pesaing kalian bertambah satu lagi hari ini._

_You know you love me._

_XOXO, Gossip Girl_


End file.
